Talk:Hurbanova Novine
See Talk:Hurbanova Novine/Archive 2 for previous discussions. ---- Wouldn't it be nice if the Novine wrote something about the recent ethnic tensions? Bucu 19:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ahem :P Bucu 19:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ow, sorry :P Eh.. I guess that would be very nice :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: It would be terrific for the readers, the locals, who need to be warned for the upcoming dangers, by a professional journalist like thu :P Bucu 19:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::And you could mention the return of Ygo August Donia in the battle for Oceana. Dr. Magnus 19:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Very professional :P I'll do it tomorrow, 'cause I got homework now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ACAB Damn the ACAB. Communism is the least of our fears, peepel. In Oceana they can never win, it is the progressives we have to fear. Dr. Magnus 15:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's old news, priatel 15:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I've missed quite a few things while I was absent. Dr. Magnus 15:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, screw very one that is a lefty! ! Marcus Villanova 22:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Why not éh? Bucu 08:32, October 16, 2010 (UTC) flu i'm at home w/ the Flu. i'll probably resume my politics tomorrow. 16:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Become healthy! At least you know that we miss you :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Get better McCandless! Marcus Villanova 19:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Idem! 07:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Please read this: "Hurbanova Novine is a Lovian local newspaper based in Hurbanova. Its main goal is to inform all Hurbanovans what's happening in their town." I'm not going to remove any articles, but this is more national news and not regional. Please publish any next articles in another newspaper :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Let's just say someone asked me, in a very friendly way, to write articles such as the last two I wrote. Since Hurbanova based talkshow Oceana Late has the scoop on this, it makes the case relevant to Oceana. Anyway, this'll be my last article, okay? Bucu will do the rest once he returns. Dr. Magnus 11:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright.. The problem is that I still need to translate these articles to Oceana which is a hell of a work. Therefore we no longer want national news, you see? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:51, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Won't happen again. ;) Dr. Magnus 12:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:50, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't be lazy, Ouwtb Start translating! Bucu 17:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Man, I have two presentations, two performances and one very large test this week, so please be patient :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Performances? Pierius Magnus 19:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::optredens :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know the word alright, didn't know you trad op. You're a musician? Pierius Magnus 19:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't treed op usually, but I happen to optreden this week yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not gonna translate all the shit you guys wrote :P I'm crazy, but I'm also lazy (damn, I'm too much into the Sinterklaas feeling :P). I'm gonna translate my own article and if you guys want your articles to remain in this newspaper you have to make your own translation (which I of course'll check). Otherwise I'm gonna delete them. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll try to check it today or tomorrow. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:50, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol Never knew this newspaper was founded just a few minutes after the Hurbanovan independence declaration . You see, this crisis has been useful! Cristian Latin 19:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sure it was, otherwise we didn't have any media left, because Dimi has stolen my TNCT :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oshenna elections Cristian Latin 10:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure that is a correct chart? 12:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Oceana is Lovia's most progressive state ^^. That would look good on this page. 12:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Not so surprising after the State Elections volksverhuizing UH-HUM :P Cristian Latin 12:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually all members of CPL.nm and Walden now have a residence in Oceana... Cristian Latin 12:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::At least we stayed, so that is kinda good. 12:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Lol. 12:11, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oceana is the most progressive and the most conservative state, but nothing gets done because the progressives are in charge :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing is in the way of some good citizen initiative. There surely can't be much a conservative and a progressive disagree upon at the state level. 06:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::No, on state level it doesn't matter much and that was why I wasn't glad with the "outsider votes" who tried as hard as they could to get a progressive in Oceana (just to complete the total picture I guess). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::It were indeed mind games, psychological warfare if you will. But you conservatives are sure kicking back in the federal elections. 07:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Zijn eigen kuil graven: you progressives diminished the influence of the states and brought their power to congress. Then you took our headquarter state and now we take back you by taking your progressive force: congress :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The CCPL still isn't an actual treat to progressive bills, but the influence of leftism diminished because a liberal reveille and the (partial) loss of Marcus. We ain't beaten just yet. 07:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No, but it is a clear indication that Lovians weren't happy with the former (leftist, progressive) congress, so time to smijt over het roer è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::It is a clear indication that some Lovians weren't happy with the former Congress. Besides, if you'd analyze the votes you might come to the surprising conclusion that mainly CCPL'ers and inactives weren't happy. 07:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed, 'cause what's left is the progressives and nothing else :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hehe Cristian Latin 08:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Once, even the unactives were actives. Who then scared them away? Besides plenty of unactives support the progressives (Olaf, Alexander, etc., etc.,) Pierius Magnus 09:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ads Oos, you should really change the ads, since many are really old by now (might I suggest one of the Brunant tourism ones?) HORTON11: • 15:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Fully aware of that :P Feel free to add/replace :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC)